Natural products, methoxyacrylate compounds, are known compounds with biological activity. Methoxyacrylate compounds as insecticides and acaricides were reported in the following literatures: EP242081, EP299694, EP335519, US2006235075, etc.
In addition, methoxyacrylate compounds containing pyrimidine moiety were also disclosed as insecticides, acaricides or fungicides:
The compounds used as insecticides having the following general formula were mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,852:

Wherein: R1 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio or substituted and unsubstituted aryl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,711 related to the following compounds as insecticides:

The compounds of the following general formula with acaricidal, fungicidal activity were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,965:

The compounds of the following general formula with insecticidal, fungicidal activity were reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,342:

The compounds having the following general formula used as acaricides, fungicides were disclosed in WO2008145052A1 or CN101311170A by applicants of this invention:

Although similar patents have existed already, the compounds with better insecticidal and acaricidal activities are still needed to be discovered and developed to control harmful insects and mites in agricultural, civil and zoic technical fields.